


Rehabilitation

by summerofspock



Series: Recovering [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and they were doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: They barely made it through Crowley’s doorway what with all the kissing. Crowley had started it, herding him up against the wall of the lift and nibbling at the soft spot under his ear that made him whimper.“Can’t wait to have you in a bed,” Crowley had murmured and Aziraphale had yanked him down into a proper kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Recovering [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615501
Comments: 126
Kudos: 900





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of recovering! i think it reads stand alone but would definitely be better if you read the previous parts  
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale took a pointed sip of his water and waved off the waiter for the fourth time. He was beginning to look more than a bit pathetic, waiting for a so-called date for nearly forty-five minutes.

If he’d chosen a less fancy place, perhaps the waiters wouldn’t have even noticed, but he’d wanted to take Crowley somewhere nice. After all their back and forth, he’d been hoping to make his intentions clear by bringing him somewhere that said firmly, _I am romantically interested in you._

Sighing, Aziraphale pulled out his mobile one last time. No medical emergencies. And no Crowley.

Plucking his serviette from his lap and tossing it on the table, Aziraphale told himself it probably wasn’t personal. In their line of work things came up all the time. Crowley had made it clear he was interested in dating Aziraphale and that had not changed. Hopefully.

There was a loud noise by the maitre’d and a bit of an argument.

“I’m here for a date. I don’t need a blasted reservation.”

Aziraphale’s heart lit up. Not so easily stood up after all.

Crowley pushed his way past the host’s desk and came up to the table. Aziraphale took in his appearance. Black shirt, black waistcoat, black jacket. Well, he supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything different. But he was also wearing glasses. Which was...distinctly unfair.

“Sorry, I’m late. All my appointments ran over,” Crowley said with a final venomous look in the direction of the maitre’d before brushing a hand over Aziraphale’s back and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Aziraphale’s face flamed at the easy sign of affection.

“You’re wearing glasses,” Aziraphale said intelligently.

Crowley frowned as he took his seat across from him, surveying the table with amusement. “Yeah. Long day. Can’t wear contacts for that long. My eyes get all itchy. Bloody uncomfortable, let me tell you.”

“Well, they look quite fetching,” Aziraphale observed idly, looking at his lap so he wouldn’t have to see Crowley’s reaction to that. They did look very fetching, thin gold rims bringing out the amber of his eyes.

It seemed it didn’t matter if he didn’t look at Crowley after a statement like that because Crowley said, “Like the way I look with glasses, do you? Fancy the thought of your cock in my mouth while I wear them?”

“Crowley! We are in a respectable establishment,” Aziraphale protested but he was already growing hard in his trousers. All that time around Crowley just shagging seemed to have a particular effect in that area.

Crowley’s nostrils flared and his easy smile turned sly. “Meet me in the washroom in five?”

And that’s how they got kicked out of La Osteria.

Crowley laughed as they walked down the street. “Seemed a stuffy place anyway. Let me take you someplace better.”

* * *

Crowley was idly stirring his pho and watching him, cheek cradled in one hand. Which was a bit weird if Aziraphale was being honest.

“Do I have something on my face?” Aziraphale asked, patting at the corners of his mouth with the paper napkins from the dispenser on the table.

“Nah,” Crowley said with a dismissive wrinkle of his nose. “Just like looking at you. You go all glowy when you eat. Did you know that?”

Aziraphale spluttered, dropping his spoon in his soup. “I - well...no one has said that before.”

“Well, you do. S’nice,” Crowley said before dropping his eyes to his own soup and Aziraphale realized Crowley was embarrassed. It was oddly relieving to know that Crowley - usually cavalier Crowley - could be nervous too.

* * *

They barely made it through Crowley’s doorway what with all the kissing. Crowley had started it, herding him up against the wall of the lift and nibbling at the soft spot under his ear that made him whimper.

“Can’t wait to have you in a bed,” Crowley had murmured and Aziraphale had yanked him down into a proper kiss.

Now Crowley was kicking his door shut and pushing Aziraphale against the sideboard in his entryway, kissing him within an inch of his life.

Aziraphale wanted to see Crowley’s apartment, but he was also quite interested in this idea of being in a bed as soon as possible so he let Crowley press them back into a dimly lit hallway. Aziraphale gathered images in flashes - black sofa, glass coffee table, the shine of a TV - before he was pushed through the open doors of an alcove that turned out to be a bedroom.

At some point, Aziraphale had lost his waistcoat and bow tie and Crowley was wasting no time on his shirt and vest. Abruptly, Aziraphale realized Crowley had never seen him naked. Insecurity slammed into him. He wasn’t particularly fit. He spent most of his days at a desk or wandering from exam room to exam room. He’d always been larger, but with age his metabolism had slowed and his body had shifted closer to round.

Crowley, on the other hand, was whip thin and while Aziraphale had never seen him completely naked, he knew the flatness of his stomach and the carved edges of his hips.

His hands drifted to Crowley’s wrists unbidden, stopping the movement of his hands as he tugged at Aziraphale’s buttons.

Crowley pulled back from where he was pressing fiery kisses over Aziraphale’s neck. "What's wrong?"

Aziraphale dropped his hands as if he’d been burned. "Nothing! Nothing."

Crowley looked at him over the rims of his glasses dubiously before pulling them off, tossing them on the side table and flipping onto his back on the bed. "You went all weird."

Aziraphale sat heavily on the edge of the bed. Was he already going to ruin this? "We've never done this before."

"Tell the supply closet that," Crowley said evenly, startling a laugh from Aziraphale.

"No," Aziraphale admonished but he was already feeling better, Crowley's easy demeanor helping his anxiety ebb. It didn't hurt that one wide hand was passing over his back, drawing shapes Aziraphale couldn’t name.

"We haven’t done this here. At your place. In a bed. Naked."

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. A little scowl had taken up residence between his eyebrows. "I can turn off the light if it bothers you but I've been fantasizing about having you naked in my bed for about two years so know that I'm doing it under protest."

"Two years?" Aziraphale repeated, shocked.

Crowley plucked at a nonexistent string on the coverlet. "Thereabouts."

When Aziraphale gaped at him, Crowley bristled. "What? You try being stuck at work for hours every day with someone who looks like you. Sodding perfect. And disgustingly kind. Thought it was obvious, my salivating over you."

Aziraphales stomach skipped at the confession. Crowley thought he was perfect? "You were not obvious. In fact, you were a bit of a twat. You know the first time you invited me to lunch I thought I was in for a good reaming. I was terrified."

Crowley groaned. "I wanted to get to know you!"

"All I knew about you was that the nurses had a pool for which one of them was going to be screamed at next," Aziraphale pointed out, still not exactly believing Crowley’s words and hoping a bit of deflection would give him time to process that shocking bit of information. _Two years_.

"There's a specific way I like my vitals collected. Is it my fault none of them do it right?"

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows at him and Crowley put a hand to his face. "Right, yes. Twat. That’s me. I think I recall your tongue in my mouth about two minutes ago. I'd like to go back to that."

Aziraphale let Crowley tug him back against the bed, sighing into another kiss that made all of Aziraphale’s insides melt.

“Let’s get these clothes off,” Crowley said, moving down his body to his kiss his collarbones as he rucked up Aziraphale’s vest, exposing his belly which he promptly bit. Aziraphale yelped.

“I’ll keep biting until the clothes get off,” Crowley said, true to his word as he nipped across Aziraphale’s stomach and side, laving his tongue over the sensitive spot on his hip just above his groin. He popped open Aziraphale’s trousers and tugged them down a few inches.

“I can’t take them off if you’re distracting me.”

Crowley hummed against his skin, tongue flickering over the roll of where his belly met his pelvis. “I believe in your powers of multi-tasking.”

Aziraphale grunted in frustration as he wriggled out of his button-down and tore his vest over his head. He was frightfully hard in his trousers and Crowley was doing nothing to help the situation. What a tease.

“Better?” Aziraphale said when he flopped down on his back, scowling at Crowley who seemed too engrossed in nuzzling his pelvis to pay any attention.

Golden brown eyes opened and met his. A smirk. “Much. Trousers now.”

Crowley at least helped with those, tugging them down and off when Aziraphale obligingly lifted his hips. “I’ve always loved your thighs,” Crowley said, running his hands over them. “Downright obsessed with them from the start.”

Aziraphale’s back arched when Crowley scraped his nails over his inner thighs. This whole naked thing was getting better and better.

“I’d like to fuck you,” Crowley said suddenly. How he said such things with a straight face, Aziraphale had no idea.

When Aziraphale didn’t immediately reply, Crowley leaned forward and licked over his sternum. “Obviously, we’ll do whatever you’d like. I’m just happy to be here. Hands, mouth. All on the table really.”

Aziraphale keened when Crowley bit his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point as he ran his hands over Aziraphale’s chest, tweaking his nipples. “No, I want you to - I want you to fuck me.”

Crowley made a needy noise low in his throat that went straight to Aziraphale’s cock.

“Say that again,” Crowley said darkly, slipping between his legs.

Aziraphale grasped at Crowley’s vest as he ground their hips together, a wonderful friction. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus,” Crowley breathed. “Let me just - let me get some lube. Do you want…”

He paused in his movement and Aziraphale opened his eyes to see Crowley staring down at him, gaze hungry as he bit his lip. “Touch yourself for me, yeah? I want you leaking when I get back.”

Crowley slipped out of the bed, peeling his vest over his head and Aziraphale’s cock twitched at the sight. He had dimples at the base of his back, and his shoulder blades were strong and stark.

Aziraphale shimmied out of his boxers, happy to obey with the image of Crowley’s back now tattooed on the back of his eyelids. He rocked up into the loose grip of his hand. He didn’t want to get too close. He wanted to come with Crowley inside him.

When Crowley returned, he was finally naked, sliding between Aziraphale’s legs and tilting his hips to prepare him, slow and easy. They had time now. It didn’t need to be a hurried fumble and Crowley was clearly set to take advantage of that. It felt like ages before he even gave Aziraphale a single finger, another eon before a second. He mumbled encouraging words as he watched his hand work between Aziraphale’s legs, carefully avoiding his prostate and looking very pleased with himself.

It was when Crowley finally tried to push in four fingers that Aziraphale snapped, pulling away with a wince as Crowley’s hand slipped out.

“On your back,” he demanded, pushing at Crowley’s chest until he obeyed. “I’m going to ride you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley managed to say before Aziraphale aligned himself slowly, sinking down on him as much as he could. He breathed through the steady burn and let himself adjust. Crowley’s hands were passing all over his thighs as he let out a steady stream of curses.

Once he was fully seated, Crowley grasped his hips and tried to set the pace, thrusting up into him and making Aziraphale cry out. It was amazing but Aziraphale had something else in mind. With a hand on Crowley’s chest, Aziraphale stopped his movements. “My turn.”

Crowley fell back against the pillows and groaned as Aziraphale began to move. He’d always liked this position, the control it gave him. He particularly liked seeing Crowley come apart.

Crowley seemed unable to let Aziraphale take charge for long because barely any time passed before he was sitting up, cradling Aziraphale in his lap as he pulled him into a messy kiss.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Crowley said as he bit at Aziraphale’s shoulders and chest, sending sparks of joy straight to Aziraphale’s heart. He hadn’t felt this desired with any of his other partners and it was set to undo him.

Aziraphale was a bit caught up in the pleasure threatening to snap him in half so he didn’t have a coherent reply. He simply sank his fingers into Crowley’s back and angled his hips just right.

Crowley reached between them and took his cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his movements. Aziraphale’s spine curled in as he came with a shout, spilling between them, thighs shaking. Crowley groaned and Aziraphale found himself on his back, suddenly empty as Crowley fisted his own cock until he spilled on Aziraphale’s belly, making a mess of him.

Aziraphale stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. “Holy shit.”

Crowley flopped beside him. “Yeah.”

They both caught their breath, gasping in the silence until Crowley said, "Fuck, that was even better than I thought it would be."

"I don't know," Aziraphale began. "That time in your car was quite something."

"Quite a pain is what it was," Crowley groused as Aziraphale left the bed to go clean up. "I'm forty-nine years old I shouldn't be shagging in cars."

"You're the one who started it," Aziraphale pointed out when he slipped back into bed.

"Started what?"

"The shagging. In your car."

Crowley hummed speculatively and then shook his head. "You're the randy one. Seems like something you'd do."

Aziraphale gasped. "I'm the randy one?"

"Absolutely. Can’t keep your hands off me. Always trying to fuck me in the dirtiest places."

Aziraphale knew he was being teased but still let out a playfully irritated huff.

"Agree to disagree," Crowley said magnanimously. "Now spoon me."

Aziraphale spluttered. "Spoon -"

"Yes. Part of the appeal of fucking in a bed is the cuddling. So cuddle."

"You can't just say, _commence cuddle_ , and have it happen," Aziraphale said even though he was already shuffling up behind Crowley to pull him close.

"Worked though," Crowley said and Aziraphale pinched his hip.

"Only because I'm soft for one particularly irritating doctor."

"I didn’t know you and Gabriel had a thing."

"Oh hush," Aziraphale said as Crowley snorted, clearly thinking he was hilarious.

Aziraphale tucked his nose into the back of Crowley’s neck and splayed his fingers over the flat plane of his belly. Threading their hands together, Crowley tugged him closer and hummed in satisfaction.

"You're warm. S'good," he mumbled.

"Good," Aziraphale said and pressed a kiss to the freckled apex of Crowley’s spine.

* * *

"What made you change your mind?" Crowley asked when Aziraphale came back from the bathroom with a damp towel to clean the both of them up. It turned out spooning turned into rutting against Crowley’s arse while getting him off with his hand. Delicious but messy.

"Change my mind?" Aziraphale asked, fishing his vest and boxers out of the pile of clothes beside the bed.

"About me."

When Aziraphale looked up, Crowley was playing with the sheet again, looking nervous and not meeting his eye. Aziraphale’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. He supposed he had rejected him for nearly a year and it seemed Crowley had had feelings for him for quite some time.

Aziraphale crawled back into bed and rolled onto his side to face Crowley. "Nothing in particular. I simply realized I'd been silly. Letting my past dictate my future."

Crowley rolled over to face him, brow furrowed. He took Aziraphale’s hand in his loosely. "What about your past?"

"I used to work at a critical access hospital," Aziraphale said, trying his best to hold Crowley’s gaze. "I was...with someone."

Crowley hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles.

"It ended poorly and I thought...I thought you might be a bit like him. Ready to toss me aside for the next thing. The better thing. That you’d get bored and leave."

Aziraphales throat grew tight at the confession but Crowley was simply looking at him, golden brown eyes calm for once.

"Where was I going to go, Aziraphale? You've had me. From the start."

Aziraphale couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from his throat, half giggle half sob. "What do you think the nurses would say if I told them you said things like that?"

Crowley scowled. "Well, first, you won’t. And second, it would only increase my aura of mystery and therefore my control over them."

Aziraphale rolled onto his back with a wet laugh, sniffling a bit. "You really are an awful man."

"Yes but you _like_ me. You want to _date_ me," Crowley said, worming closer to toss his arm over Aziraphale’s chest and tuck his face into his shoulder.

"I rather do," Aziraphale said, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s hair. They were doing this. Dating. Shagging in beds and falling asleep together.

Aziraphale thought it was probably worth putting aside his past if he got to have this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a break from car trouble for some doctor sweetness

Aziraphale padded out of Crowley’s bedroom in search of the bathroom and a much needed glass of water. His arse was twinging slightly from earlier that night ,but he didn’t mind overmuch. It was sort of nice. Evidence of Crowley’s loss of control, brief as it had been. 

Aziraphale felt a little thrill of arousal at the thought, remembering the way Crowley’s hair had flopped into his face, the hungry look in his eyes as he’d thrust into him. 

He cleared his throat and washed his hands before looking in the mirror, frowning at the rather obvious love bite beneath his ear. Well, that wasn’t great. He’d have to look up how to cover that. And probably give one to Crowley in retaliation. See how he explained it to _his_ patients.

Aziraphale stumbled into the living room, eyes failing to adjust from the bright light of the bathroom as he knocked directly into the coffee table and swore. Shin aching, he collapsed on the black couch he had managed to spy the day before, embarrassed when he found Crowley’s shirt discarded on it. They really had not controlled themselves.

His eyes fell onto the coffee table where a notebook lay open atop the glass. Frowning, he picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw made him suck in a breath. He clicked on the lamp beside the couch to see better.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked blearily, appearing between the sliding doors of his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes like a child out of bed. He was just in his briefs and that was ridiculously unfair to Aziraphale (and to the world as a whole, really).

“Did you swear?” Crowley asked, eyes falling to the book in his lap before he sucked in a breath.

“Did you draw these?” Aziraphale asked, holding up the sketchbook. Crowley grimaced.

“Is it worse if I say yes or no?”

Aziraphale looked back at the page, the pencil sketches of lilies and irises interspersed with disembodied features that Aziraphale recognized from the mirror. The slight snub of his nose, the crinkles around his eyes.

“I didn’t know you could draw,” Aziraphale said, chest very tight. Crowley had sat on this couch and sketched his eyes at some point in the recent past. How had he ever thought this was a passing fancy?

Crowley hovered at the edge of the sofa and said, “I, er, I dabble?”

“They’re very good,” Aziraphale said, having difficulty wading through the emotions inside himself. 

He flipped the page and saw a pair of hands, a pen clasped in one. 

"Are these mine?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Crowley admitted and when Aziraphale looked at him, he was staring at the floor.

"I didn't know you saw me like this," Aziraphale said, tracing a sketch of his mouth.

"I've always seen you," Crowley said and that was it.

Hi heart a desperate thing, Aziraphale set the book down and tugged Crowley into his lap.

"You ridiculous man," Aziraphale said, wrapping his arms around Crowley and tucking his nose into his shoulder. If he kept looking at him, he thought he might say something silly. _I love you. I adore you. I’ve been an idiot._

"Not creepy then?" Crowley asked, breath tickling through his hair.

"A bit creepy," Aziraphale said, laughing. "But mostly sweet."

"Thought you were about to throw that book at my head and run out of here," Crowley said, leaning back a bit to meet his eyes. Aziraphale smoothed his hands over his back to help him keep his balance.

"Nonsense, I'm not wearing trousers."

Crowley snorted but settled back against his chest. They held each other for a while before Crowley asked, "What were you doing up anyway? Snooping?"

"Water actually. I woke up quite thirsty."

"Well, I can take care of that," Crowley said, untangling himself. "What would you say to a midnight snack?"

Aziraphale hummed and let Crowley take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "I believe you could tempt me."

* * *

He let Crowley feed him cut strawberries in the kitchen. Mostly because Crowley could make the most ridiculous pouting face and only stopped when Aziraphale let him feed him.

It was supposed to be a snack but they only got three slices in before Crowley was trailing his thumb over Aziraphale’s bottom lip.

“I’m obsessed with your mouth,” Crowley said quietly and Aziraphale bit down lightly on his thumb, a tease.

From there, it turned into messy strawberry-flavored kisses against the worktop which were quite exciting, but Aziraphale was far too tired to go further even if Crowley was half-naked and hard against his thigh.

“Darling, we should go back to bed,” Aziraphale whined as Crowley nibbled on his collarbones.

“ _Darling,_ ” Crowley echoed and Aziraphale felt the flat of his teeth against his skin. “I like that.”

“Yes, well, _darling_ ,” Aziraphale said, trying to sound cross but it came out as more of a gasp. “I’d like to go back to sleep.”

Crowley hummed. “But you taste like strawberries.”

“I can taste like strawberries tomorrow,” Aziraphale pointed out and Crowley didn’t protest when he dragged him back to bed.

Despite Aziraphale’s best intentions, they didn’t sleep for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> in the neverending list of things ive discovered about AO3, if you like this series and want to get notifications for updates, you can subscribe to the series instead of each individual story. i discovered this a few months back and it was a game changer.


End file.
